


My mind is weighed down with thoughts of you

by PeachSweet



Series: You made flowers grow in my lung, and although they are beautiful I can't fucking breathe. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Still not done with this, Who knows when i'll be done, yet another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSweet/pseuds/PeachSweet
Summary: She smiles at them even when she coughs and coughs and coughs until all that's coming out is blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hibiscus - Delicate Beauty
> 
> I think i made yachi ooc but yknow, i wanted something dark and i have other things planned for the rest of them soo...

Yachi loves the way they smile, the way they laugh. Yachi loves many things about them, from their voice to their eyes. There's nothing she can't love about them, even when they're slowly killing her. Even when her limbs are heavy and thoughts are heavier, she still loves them because there's nothing for her to hate. She smiles at them even when she coughs and coughs and coughs until all that's coming out is blood.

She wheezes when they cry for her, tell them she's alright while they panic. Her heart slows and slows and slows, but it still swells and swells and swells with love for them. If only her feelings could be returned, if only she could kiss away those tears without getting blood all over them. 

She smiles oh so weakly, lifts a heavy hand to their face and brushes away their tears. She's the stronger one for once, even though they're the one holding up her weak body. She feels the world blur, her heart a quiet echo in her chest as she coughs up one last bunch of Hibiscus petals and desperately tries to tell them of her feelings.

It doesn't work, the words don't come spewing out like her blood does. All that comes spewing out if the bitter truth that she's been hiding in the corner of her heavy mind and her even heavier heart.

"I hate you for doing this to me."

It's the closest she's gotten to being honest before she met them, before her life shattered and she finally started her quick walk to the end of her short life.


End file.
